madndiefandomcom-20200213-history
First Chairman (Naf Si)
The First Chairman of the Naf'Si was the mysterious founder of the original Order of the Naf'Si and was the main antagonist of The Tale of the Ancient Eight; trying to re-enact his millennia old plan to ascend to godhood and recreate the world in his own image. The First Chairman's real name and race are unknown, having destroyed his original name and form after discovering the magical ability to transfer and/or project your soul into any vessel of the your choosing. He died on November 1st, 1135 ANK after having finally overpowered the soul of his child, Bree, and taken control of their body. Leaving himself vulnerable, the Ancient Eight led an attack on the First Chairman; with Aggra striking the final blow by using the Ezkilo Dagger to destroy his soul; killing Bree in the process. Appearance The true appearance of the First Chairman is unknown, having destroyed it at the age of 14. He changes is forms regularly, never adhering to a single appearance or location in order to keep his identity and true whereabouts hidden from the rest of the world. When presenting himself alongside the Council of the Naf'Si, he appears similarly to the rest of the Council Chairmen: an eight-foot, grey, featureless humanoid figure with defined muscles, sitting alongside the other eleven chairmen. By using this featureless form that he projects himself into, through a secondary vessel his primary vessel is projecting itself he is able to conceal the form he is currently using. never to be discovered. Personality The First Chairman is known to be arrogant and deceitful; constantly leaving others in the dark in-order to manipulate their actions into helping him propel himself farther towards his true goals. He's a megalomaniac, and seeks nothing but to attain greater power; and to maintain the status as the must powerful being their is. He gets easily envious, and can not stand to be outmatched in any sense. History Prior to Tale of the Ancient Eight Age of the Old Kingdoms The First Chairman was born at some point prior to the Age of the New Kingdoms, expressing magical prowess even since before the moment of his birth. This prowess of his lead to arrogance early on, and quickly began a quest to further his power and knowledge of magic and the way it works. By age 14, he developed the magical ability to transfer and/or project your soul into a vessel of your choosing; as long as you overpower the dominant soul residing there. He quickly utilized this ability to destroy his original form and transfer his soul into a new one; allowing him to fake his death and pursue his quest eternal power and knowledge. Two years later after having traveled the world, the First Chairman felt like his abilities had peaked; and that there was no possible way any being with a mortal form could attain such power as he had. At age 16, he began to formulate the idea of forming an Order of Elite Magic Users and Influential People; promising them the same eternal power and knowledge that he sought, only to use them and manipulate them to reach that ultimate goal for himself. After meeting with over 150 candidates for the Council of the Naf'Si; he had finally appointed the first eleven other chairmen of the Council of the Naf'Si at age 21, five years later. Having finally put together his council, the Order of the Naf'Si had begun. Although the Order was initially only the Council, the First Chairman's persuasive words led to the garnering of more and more soldiers in his New World Order. The First Chairman spent years formulating a plan, utilizing his knowledge of magic, history, and the divine to collect artifacts that he would be able to utilize to summon the Three Figureheads of Death; bringing them into the mortal world and allowing him to lay waste to the heavens and Earth so that he can use their vessels as a way to ascend to pure godhood, remaking the world in his image and attaining true knowledge and power. From there he spent over a thousand years preparing, growing the Naf'Si and raising his influence over the world as time went on. With more members, the Naf'Si grew more powerful; and so one-fateful day they put their plans into action. Seeking out all but one heir to the throne, the First Chairman led an attack on the Royal Family overnight that would make their candidate the only viable option for the throne. In the end, the Naf'Si succeeded, leaving Elon Stormfall as the next in like for the throne as a puppet of the Naf'Si. Elon Stormfall's ascension to the throne proved problematic for the political climate. He threatened the World Peace that the world's leaders had worked so hard to create by centuries of diplomacy and compromise. Being manipulated by the Naf'Si, King Stormfall tore the world apart and shattered the two kingdoms into seven; plunging the world into a centuries long war that brought about the end of the Age of the Old Kingdoms. Age of the New Kingdoms Having thrown the world into chaos, the First Chairman was pleased with how well everything had gone according to his plans. With the first phase of his scheme already completed, he set the second phase in motion: awakening the Lich, the Demon King, and the Dungeist. After spending four-hundred years in preparation, the Chairman's plans went awry when the Demon King preemptively lay waste to the Earth in 412 ANK, attempting to use the Chairman's plans to ascend beyond godhood instead of the First Chairman. This caused him to order the Naf'Si into hiding until the Demon King's ultimate defeat in 415 ANK. With most of his plans ruined, the Chairman was furious. Despite centuries of work being wasted, he began to devote his life to perfecting the plan once more; developing it in a way that would make it impossible to fail. After finalizing the details of his plans, the First Chairman announced the new orders to the Council; allowing the Naf'Si to rise once again and proceed with the new plans. By utilizing the Three Figureheads of Death once more, the First Chairman sought to eradicate all life on each of the four mortal planes, and then create new beings with such magical, physical, and intellectual potential that the Chairmen could possess them and then use their abilities to facilitate the merging of mind and soul with the Dungeist in order to ascend to total Godhood a single being. Once the plans were set into motion, the First Chairman personally searched the globe in order to locate the right person with the most possible natural magical prowess; in order to create a child that would have the power of his spouse as well as his own, creating a being of unimaginable magical potential. After many decades, the First Chairman located Lorana Highstaff, a high-elf and known as the most magically proficient being to walk the Earth, besides himself. Over the course of 10 years, the First Chairman persisted in the same form in order to manipulate Lorana Highstaff into falling in love with him and eventually conceiving a child; living together in tundras of Lendöd. This is where the First Chairman would meet Aonu Movrosk, recruiting him as a replacement for the recently deceased Eleventh Chairman; who succumbed to demons. Eventually the First Chairman and Lorana had a child, Bree, being born on April 14th, 1121 ANK. Another child, Mylaela, was born on December 4th, 1129 ANK; seven years later. The First Chairman immediately recognized Bree's potential, and failed to detect anything of significance of Mylaela; abusing the former and neglecting the latter. In 1132 ANK, Lorana discovered the First Chairman's plans and tried to flee with Bree and Mylaela. Although managing to save the kids, Lorana was not able to save herself; being caught by the First Chairman and having the Soul burned out of her. From then on, the First Chairman used Lorana's empty vessel as her own in an attempt to gain her power and track down Bree and Mylaela. The First Chairmen managed to find the two by the beginning of 1133 ANK, staying with their aunt and uncle in Eastern Lendöd. In the end, the First Chairman took Bree and Mylaela under his custody, sparing the lives of the relatives who had housed and protected them. Leaving Lendöd, the First Chairman finally switched vessels once again and employed his two children into the ranks of the Naf'Si as foot-soldiers. With Bree in his custody, the First Chairman began his battle for control of Bree's vessel, attempting to turn them into a tool and extension of himself. He quickly found that the child was equally powerful, if not more-so than himself. The battle for control over Bree's body wound continue until the Chairman's death; causing Bree's red eyes. It would soon come to be known that Mylaela was not cut out for the life of a Naf'Si soldier. Growing tired of her, the First Chairman resolved to kill her once and for all. With no one being able to bring themselves to do it, the First Chairman used his influence over Bree's mind and body to force them to kill Mylaela, their own sister. After having successfully completed one of the four rituals to summon the Dungeist, the creature began running loose amongst the four mortal planes.This eventually led to the death of renowned alchemist and historian, JJ Wommack, setting in motion the events that would soon come to form the Ancient Eight. Taking advantage of JJ Wommack's death, the First Chairman was able to begin to orchestrate a plan that would allow the Naf'Si to finally obtain the Orb of the Overworld and the maps to the remaining artifacts they needed to complete their plans. The Naf'Si soon tracked down JJ's Sister and killed her, stealing her identity in order to get into JJ Wommack's Vault. Bree was soon assigned to be one of the core members in this heist. Tale of the Ancient Eight Chapter 1 - The Shallows Following the death of the Twelfth Chairman at the hands of the Ancient Eight, the First Chairman began to lobby for Senator Kuomboleza of Kinton to become the replacement Governor of Kinton, eliminating the competition by sending his child, Bree, to assassinate the High Gnome of Gnometon. Upon the discovery that the Ancient Eight had taken Bree into their custody, the First Chairman assembled the Council in order to threaten the Ancient Eight. However, he found himself quickly outmatched by the party and left the situation with a contract; supposedly agreeing to leave Bree in their custody in exchange for robbing JJ Wommack's Vault in order to obtain the needed artifacts to complete the next phase of his plan. Chapter 5 - The World After discovering the location of the Ancient Eight within the temple of the Zillian Monks, the First Chairman ordered the Naf'Si to storm the temple. Taking everyone by surprise, all the monks were slaughtered as the Ancient Eight (excluding Eros) were captured and magically sealed inside the temple rooms. To his surprise, the Naf'Si was able to apprehend Aonu and Barell. The First Chairman ordered for them to be tortured heavily and corrupted; turning them into cursed soldiers that would fight for the side of the Naf'Si. Using information obtained from them, Riko, and the Ancient Eight, the Naf'Si was able to take the Legion of the Undead by surprise and obtain the Orb of the Overworld that Wall-Beef had passed to them. Having used the Naf'Si to slaughter the monks, torture Aonu and Barell, and trap the Ancient Eight within the temple, the First Chairman threw Bree into total and utter despair; allowing him to take control of Bree's vessel and become the dominant soul, with Bree refusing to fight back. Chapter 6 - The End Having dealt with the Ancient Eight and gaining control over Aonu and Barell, the First Chairman was finally able to begin the final phase of his plans, putting centuries of hard work and precision into fruition as he shattered the barriers between the mortal planes and used the power of the Lich to begin the eradication of all life. However, during the summoning ritual of the Demon King (which was saved for last), Enderi returned to thwart the Naf'Si's plans one last time. Teaming up with Fahdon, the two unleashed their true powers as dragons in order to impede the end of the world. But without the Ezkilo Dagger, they could not finish the job. In the end, Enderi sacrificed her own life to delay the coming of the Demon King by 100 years. Despite the setback, the First Chairman was able to continue with his plans by making preparations for The Tower, a structure required to perform the ritual that would unite the council with the Dungeist and allow them to ascend to godhood; although the First Chairman planned to only use it for himself. After Chemosh used the Hunger of Hadar to prevent The Tower from continuing further, Yorick, Wall-Beef, Craw, Farren, and Aggra were able to climb The Tower in order to finally face off against the First Chairman of the Naf'Si, and defeat him once and for all. In Bree's body, the First Chairman managed to knock Craw off the tower and into the depths below, and immobilized Yorick, giving himself the advantage over the Ancient Eight. However, utilizing the Ezkilo Dagger, Aggra was able to plunge it into the vessel of both the First Chairman and Bree; essentially soul-burning the First Chairman out of existence and killing Bree in the process. Dark Sun Timeline In the Dark Sun Timeline; everything stays the same as in the Main Timeline up until Chapter 4 of Tale of the Ancient Eight. Upon the deaths of Enderi, Craw, and Farren, the First Chairman was able to take advantage of Bree's grief and easily overpowered them. Having succeeded earlier than in the Main Timeline, the Chairman was able to put his plans into action faster; thus helping bring about the end of the world. However, although he got far his plans were thwarted by the Legion of the Undead; with Yorick, Aggra, and Wall-Beef initiating the final battle in an attempt to impede the Naf'Si's plans.With the help of the Legion of the Undead, Bree was able to temporarily overpower the First Chairman. Although they could not undo the damage already done to the world, Bree was able to banish the Dungeist back to its own realm; sealing up the crack in the sky by sacrificing the source of all magic itself, plunging the world into Dark Sun. Unfortunately this action consumed them both, destroying both Bree and the First Chairman on February 19th, 1135 ANK. Abilities Throughout his life, the First Chairman has shown himself to be proficient in all types of magic and sorcery; and has an intensive knowledge of history, religion, and magic. * Magical Prowess - He shows to be naturally proficient in all types of magic and sorcery. ** Soul Adaptability - He has the ability to transfer/project his soul into any vessel he chooses. ** Soul Burning - He has the ability to burn the soul out of someone's body; rendering them dead. *** This is what he did to Bree's Mother, Lorana Highstaff; later using her empty vessel. * Charismatic Charm - He has shown to be proficient in the persuasion and manipulation of others. Trivia * It is implied that Jina Bandia, although intended to appear as a fake name, might actually be his True Name. ** Enderi made a deal with the First Chairman to reveal his true name, giving only the words Jina Bandia. Being a translation for the words, "fake name," it was believed that he cheated her out of revealing his true name through a loophole within the contract. * It is known that he probably took on the from of a human when Bree was conceived; considering that Bree's Mother was a High-Elf and Bree themself is a half-elf. Category:Fantasy Category:Tale of the Ancient Eight Category:Non-Player Characters